In some cases, drives with different performances are mounted in storage server systems of the same model, each of which includes a host and a drive that is a memory system. However, when the drives with different performances are mounted, in some cases, the storage server systems of the same model have different system performances. Therefore, it is preferable to easily change the performance of the drive.